poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Camp Everfree (FaMCA)
Here how Welcome and greeting to Camp Everfree in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. the School Bus arrived at Camp Everfree, The Students arrived Flurr (EG): Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful? We can't wait until we have our first nature walk. Sci-Mike: We definitely wanna go on one of those. Slumbo (EG): You wanna see all the adorable woodland creatures, too? Lillipup: Yeah! Specifically squirrels. More specifically, so I can chase 'em! pants Shuff (EG): I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food... Jawg (EG): Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right? Seismo (EG): Yup! Still gonna forage though. Magnifo (EG): sighs I'm just after some R&R. The past year has all been a bit too much for my tastes. Torts (EG): I'll say! We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and two demon friends! Mal and Flain Uh, heh-heh, no offense. Mal: None taken. Flain You'll get used to it. Krader (EG): Yep. Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kinda stuff. Rock Arrives and gives Flain's a Camping Bag and backpack Rose Rock (EG): Here you go, Flain. Flain (EG): Thanks. It's... Rose, right? Rose Rock (EG): Yup, that's me! And you're you. And we don't know each other very well. muttering Cool story, bro. Flain (EG): Right. I guess I'll... see you around. she leaves Mal: You know how there's that guy who looks just like you when he's here but lives in another dimension and he's a leader of infernites? Flain (EG): Yep. Mal: Rose kinda had a... thing for him. Flain (EG): Oh. feedback makes it loud, Causing the campers to cover their ears Kaos: P.A. Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever! The campers arrived at Kao's Gazebo Kaos: Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Kaos, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my sister, Kitty! Kitty: Think of me as that awesome girl... who should always be invited to fun things. Kaos: We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here. Kitty: Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off-limits. Kaos: Y-Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever? Chomly (EG): Ooh! Rock climbing! Kaos: Done! Gobba (EG): Archery! Kaos: Of course! Jawg (EG): Tetherball! Kaos: Naturally! Mal: Fang Gang, I know you're excited, but maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion. Lightning (Total Drama): Arts and crafts! My mom... needs new pot holders. Kaos: I'll supply the looms! Zaptor (EG): Cookie decorating! slurps Kaos: Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie. Lunk (EG): Early morning nature walks? Kaos: With walking sticks for everyone! Magnifo (EG): Ooh! Me! Oh, uh... a fashion show! Where We design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting! Kaos: A camp tradition! Kitty: We have literally never done that. Kaos: I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask. Principal Azulongmon: What about the camp gift? That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition. Kaos: The camp gift! Of course! Kitty: whispering Really? Kaos: whispering Yes, really. Kitty: whispering Well, I just thought— Kaos: whispering Then you thought wrong! Mal: Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Kaos and his sister? Zaptor (EG) and Flain (EG): Ehhh... Zaptor (EG): A little. Kaos: Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers. Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp! hushed Which is why it's so important. loud This gazebo was a gift from last year's group. Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers! Principal Azulongmon: The sundial was our year's gift! Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: coughing Even though "some people" thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night. Kaos: Chuckles You all seem like a-a really amazing group. So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind. cheering Kitty: Speaking of leaving things behind, now's the time when we give out tent assignments so you can leave your heavy bags behind. Kaos walks Kaos: Uh, Girls will be getting their assignments from Kitty. Guys, you're with me. Kitty holds the Bag of Gem Cards to choose a tent Zaptor (EG): This is gotta be amazing! Electroids chose the Emerald card Each Zaptor (EG): I'm in the Emerald Tent! Teslo (EG): Yes! Volectro (EG): Mine too! Wiztastics chose the Emerald card as well Magnifo (EG): Us too! Cragsters chose Aquamarine card each Krader (EG): Aquamarine! Shuff (EG): Me, too! Seismo (EG): Awesome! Fang Gang chose Aquamarine card each as well Gobba (EG): Sweet! Jawg (EG): Yee, hoo! Chomly (EG): Yep! Frosticons chose Amethyst Card each Flurr (EG): We got Amethyst. Lunk (EG): Yep. Slumbo (EG): Rock and Spud chose Amethyst as well. Rock: Good one. Spud: Yay. Flexers chose Amethyst Card each as well Kraw (EG): We got Amethyst as well! Balk (EG): Totally! Tentro (EG): Amazing! Spikels chose the Ruby Card Each Scorpi (EG): I'm in a ruby tent! Hoogi (EG): Awesome! Footi (EG): Me too! Glorp Corp chose Ruby Card Each as well Glomp (EG): Ruby! Torts (EG): Mine as well! Glurt (EG): Yes! Picks the Sapphire card Mal: Sapphire. Infernites, Sci-Mike and Lillipup picks the Sapphire card each as well Flain (EG): Us, too! Vulk (EG): Yep. Zorch (EG): You heard them! Sci-Mike: Sweet! Lillipup: Awesome! Flain (EG): I mean, I'm assuming I am. Heh-heh. Technically, sapphires aren't just blue. Heh-heh. They can be pink, purple, yellow... Kitty: Well Yeah, but they're mostly blue. That's why they're named after the Latin word sapphirus. Flain (EG): Right. Kitty: whispering That means "blue". Flain (EG): whispering I know. But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium? Kitty: No. But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one? Flain (EG): No. Why's that? Kitty: Because you're in it. Flain (EG): Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers. Kitty: Not true. Lightning You're in the Ruby Tent? Ha! That's the worst one! Lightning (Total Drama): Sha-lame! Kitty: I'm just jokin', buddy. Ruby Tent is great. It's like a sapphire but with chromium. Lighting (Total Drama): Sha-what? Flain (EG): Very funny. Kitty: But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful lot alike to the undiscerning eye. I better show you where it is. Flain See ya around. Fang Gang and Mal: Giggling Flain (EG): What? Shuff (EG): Nothing. Magnifo (EG): That was adorable! Kaos: whistle Okay, everyone, go get settled in. We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules. Let me know if you need anything! suddenly a Limo appears, And was revealing to be Spoiled Rich who arrived at Camp Everfree Spoiled Rich (EG): I need somethin'. Kaos: Spoiled Rich! So nice to see you. whispering What are you doing here?! Camp is just getting started! Spoiled Rich (EG): Just takin' in the scenery, Kaos. It's so... hmm... relaxin'. Kaos: Well, you can look around when camp is over. Now, if you don't mind... Kaos and Spoiled Rich glare each other as she checks her watch Spoiled Rich (EG): Fine. Spoiled Rich gets back into the Limo, And she leaves and drives away Kaos: Spoiled Rich is, uh, an alumni of the camp. She likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again. But enough about her. Find your tents and put away your things. We've got the best week of camp ever to begin! all the campers are prepared to set up tents Flain (EG): Okay, Let's do it.Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55